cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
IntrepidHuntress (Inalya Sarissa)
IntrepidHuntress is the alias the asari Inalya Sarissa uses on the extranet site CDN. A bounty hunter and mercenary of many years, she has a complex and occasionally checkered past. She uses CDN as a way to socialise on long flights alone or as a way to relieve boredom or to de-stress. Keeping Appearances Inalya is an asari with deep blue skin and golden eyes, she stands at 5'8 and has a toned build thanks to her numerous years as a bounty hunter and commando. She has light blue tattoos on her face and tends to wear sensible practical clothing or armour in most of her encounters. Cheerful but distant, Inalya is an outgoing and talkative individual, confident in her abilities and her place in the galaxy; she is a fairly moral person, and attempts to take jobs that roughly fall within the parameters of galactic law when she can. Though she can veer into slightly less moral ground during her pragmatic moments. She finds it easy to connect with most people due to her relatively easygoing and non-judgmental nature; spending time with people has always been a thing she has rather enjoyed and after spending a lot of her time in multicultural environments she doesn't usually have the asari-centric attitude that some asari have, though on occasion it pops up unintentionally. Inalya is old enough to be experienced and young enough to think she knows everything, she is headstrong and confident and while she is usually wise enough not to let that make her overestimate her position, that is not always the case. She can also be very cold and ruthless when crossed, and as she struggles to let things go, good and bad, she can have a tendency to hold grudges. Biography Born on the asari colony of Hyetiana in 1988 to two scientists, an asari and a turian, Inalya spent the first 60 years of her life pursuing a life focusing on a scientific degree and a possible career as an artist. However the death of her shorter-lived parent due to a form of dementia eventually spurred Inalya to leave Hyetiana and take an interest in more martial activities, namely commando training in the city state of Armali on Thessia. Over the past half century she spent her time working as a bouncer and bodyguard on Ilium for awhile, but eventually expanded out into a wider sphere of mercenary and bounty hunting work. Her reputation started to increase locally as time passed and eventually she ended up serving on the ship Peregrin; joining the other mercenaries whom served as crew on the eight man ship. She formed a close relationship with much of the crew, viewing them as team-mates and friends and for the next decade she lived lived a very mobile life, working with the'' Peregrin's crew and getting into a variety of scrapes and dangerous situations. It was not to last however, and various events conspired to leave her the sole remaining crew member of the ship, which she took over and re-registered as the Apollina.'' Her life changed somewhat as she adopted a solitary lifestyle, rattling around upon a ship designed for numerous crew by herself, her skill with tech and the ship’s VI helping her to keep on top of the more urgent repairs when they were needed. Today she finds herself working alone still, focusing on her work to the expense of a lot of other things, becoming slightly distrustful of many people. holding only a very few people as trusted friends; her attitude can be somewhat arrogant and cocky but she also tends to have a compassionate side too. Connections * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen - Met the quarian and his turian friend long before the two were a couple, she's kept tabs on them ever since and has worked with their organisation The Sarvhi Blades ''in recent years. The pair remain good friends and tend to bicker who is best at certain elements of technical ability. * Neralya Ral'serah - A friend of many years and contact for longer, the two have done a lot of work together and been there for each other in times of crisis, despite Nera's busy lifestyle and Inalya's solitary tendencies they remain good friends. * Talsin'Hirol vas Illium - A quarian agent and assassin, the two have worked together on numerous jobs and for a small time Talsin even worked aboard her ship as a crew member. While they bicker a lot, the pair remain relatively good friends. * Zeela'Kaan vas Illium - A close friend and crew member of the ''Apollina for a few years before the Reaper War hit, Zeela and Inalya have gotten along since they met; Inalya offered the position to Zeela when she was stuck on Omega and Inalya needed help with refitting her ship. The business relationship quickly formed into a friendship, even if both have got the other into hot water thanks to their pasts. * Honoria Adonis - Merc and contact of many years, Honoria has worked with and for Inalya in the past, her tactical mind and skills adding to Inalya's own abilities; the pair are not super close, however they have a strong mutual respect for each other. * Deadbeat (Prax) - A young turian who Inalya briefly met when working with Cerastes, 'Deadbeat' himself has had relatively little interaction with her in person, though they have bickered multiple times on the site since their meeting. * Cerastes - A skilled if somewhat unpleasant information broker, the pair originally met when hunting down a turian slaver and have since remained in contact for business purposes; both recognise that the other is very good at their job and that skill is more than a little useful to each of them. Trivia * Inalya actually still works on her art regularly as a form of stress relief, though given her current occupation she finds it a little embarrassing and tends to keep it's existence low key. * She is not a fan of fire or vorcha, having developed a phobia of the two during the loss of her ship's original crew; this did apply to krogan as well to a lesser extent, however that has mostly gone. * Turian culture tends to fascinate her to a degree and she dislikes oversimplifications of it. * She is an avid reader and can often be found reading a variety of book in her spare time. Threads of Note Journey With Cerastes Double Negative: Meeting with Cerastes on Illium. A Positive Lead: Inalya and Cerastes continue their trip, from Illium to Tortuga. Dusty Roads: They're still on Tortuga. Warm The Sun: Having departed Tortuga, the pair point themselves toward a certain quarian. No Quarter: Our duo kill a guy on Cartagena. Blow The Turian Down: Inalya and Cerastes are on Xawin. They have a mission to finish. Later Events Shore Leave: Inalya spends time with Arlyna T'Kyrus at a spa on Lorek. Political Espionage with a Side of Murder: A job on Earth, for ambitious lawyer Xavier Platt. Check Please: On Illium for a social event with Alesander, Eli, Tavian Alvia, and Honoria. Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Asari Category:Mercenaries